


Loki's reset

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Dumb Thor, F/M, Fix-It, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Loki loves Thor, Lonely Loki, M/M, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Virgin Loki (Marvel), re-telling Thor movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Infinity war is g.a.y. This is Loki's reset of how the story should be told. first part is all of the movie till end of Ragnarok. Told from Loki's POV.. mostly. How he makes his plans to fix his shitty life after finding out he was adopted etc.. there will me smut and death later.





	Loki's reset

During Avengers 1....

  
In old abandoned tunnels, the enemies of SHIELD move around the underground lab. Selvig works fast, unable to keep up with his ideas running through his head.

Loki walks over and takes the Teseract. He inhales deeply and thinks about his mission. He is uneasy and goes to a quiet place to sit down and meditate. He looked into the swirling blue light, almost hypnotised. Before he realised what had happened he felt his body teleport. 

Loki stumbled as he got to his feet. He looked around frantically. He didn't know where he was. He stood clutching the Teseract. The place looked devoid of life. There was a strange coloured sky, cloud formations around rock pillars that didn't seem to conform with normal cloud behavior.

He blinked as he thought he saw something. There. In the fog, a figure. He took a tentative step and charged his magic. The figure moved before him. He couldn't see his face. it was hidden by a cloak and hood. 

He looked ancient. The head raised up and Loki could now see his face. It was a man with a red face. Missing his nose and lips. Loki pulled back slightly and tried to work out who this strange man was.

"Ah, my old friend, it has been some time." The strange man said. Loki didn't know him. Then he realised he wasn't directing his comment at him, but he was looking down at his hand.. the Teseract.

Loki raised it up. "You know of this?"

"Yes, it sent me here." He gestured to the random landscape.

Loki was skeptical. He could scene this man was human. "And left you with a permanent reminder?" He gestured to his deformed face.

"No. I looked like this before." He turned and looked over the cliff to the vista below. "I took hold of it, i wanted the power of the Gods."

"Oh? how long have you been here?" Loki moved over and stood near him but out of arms reach.

"Unknown, could be a week, a year, a millennia.." He turned back to Loki. "So how do you wield it? No man can touch it."

"I am no man. I am a God." Loki said in a commanding voice. 

"A scared and confused God." He taunted back.

Loki bit. "You don't know me!" he growled.

  
"You think you can get the infinity stones and become the most powerful being in the universe?" He partially laughed, infuriating Loki further. "I'm sure your master would disagree with your plans." 

Loki tried to hold back, but he knew who he was talking about. "I have no master."

  
"Yes you do. and you are very very scared of him." He turned and moved inches from Loki's face. "Very scared of Thanos." He smiled maniacally.

  
Loki gasped in shock. his eyes welled up with tears. he knew. "You are going to tell him?"

"No. that is not my purpose." Redskull extended his arm and directed Loki back to the cliff. "I merely relay the message of the soul stone." He turned back to the petrified man.

"After all, that is the only reason to come here. So Loki, what is your sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice?" Loki knew of the infinity stones, but he never believed he would ever posses one. 

"Yes, in order to posses the stone, you must sacrifice a soul. but it has to be what you love most."

Loki stepped back and shook his head. He then felt the Teseract pull him back to the underground lab. Loki shot to his feet and looked around in a panic. Once he got his breath back he swiftly put the Teseract back and walked away briskly. No one batted an eye lid to what had happened in an instant for them.

__-

Selvig is overwhelmed in joy and knowledge. He looks exhausted but the quest as a scientist sustains him. "Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth."  
  
Loki smiled as he thought to himself. He was also shown a vision by the Teseract. the location of the infinity stones.  
  
Loki needed to focus on his plan. he held his scepter and headed out to the awaiting quinjet. Redskull's knowledge of Loki's torture at the hands of Thanos, topped with Other's threat still fresh in his mind, Loki need to act. He was putting on his best illusion of strength. It was hard. Loki's magic had been all but drained when he travel to Earth through the unstable Teseract.

  
He was unsure if his new plan would work. He sat quietly and menacing. no one spoke to him on the flight to Stuttgart. He cast a glamour of a suit and coat, turning his scepter into a cane.

  
He then realised. Thanos didn't know that Loki had the mind stone. He looked down at his scepter and grinned. he had two stones and knew where to find the others. He knew Thanos didn't.

  
Finally he had something he could use in his favor.

 

__-

Somewhere out in the European mountains, Thor throws Loki into the side of the mountain. He raises the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. He looks down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.

  
"Where is the Tesseract?!"  
  
Although Thor is pissed for what he has done, a family is everything to a man or god.  
  
Thor lets go Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them.  
                           
"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..." Loki then thought of Redskull's words. Loki didn't have anything. He looked at Thor. could he be his sacrifice? No. Thor hated Loki.  
  
"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"  
  
"I am a king!"  
  
"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home..." Thor's voice cracked and Loki saw his vulnerability. but decided not to be civil.  
  
"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."  
  
Mjölnir flies back to Thor. "You listen well, brother. I..."  
  
"Im listening?"

  
__-

Loki sat in his cell on Asgard. he found another note left by his mother. Comments of love and sentiment hidden in the pages of the books he received or under plates of food.

Loki smiled. he missed her. she made one of her daily appearances. Loki stood to greet her. he loved that she was defying Odin to come see him and give him gifts. 

He had only been on Asgard a few hours before she couldn't help herself. But to her defence it had been years since she had seen him. The day Laufey was killed and the Bifrost destroyed. Loki forgave her when she reminded him that was the last time she held him.

Loki sighed and acquiesced. "Mother. I do wish you could hold me."

She welled up and clutched her chest. "Oh my little boy!"

Loki did want her, but part of him said it cause he knew she would be putty in his hands. He could always exploit her love. But as soon as she left for the day, Loki felt terrible and cried into his pillow. He wanted a chance to be her little boy again.

During one of his low moments of loneliness he suddenly stopped and pushed himself off his pillow. "A chance..." He whispered. Loki then remembered the stones, he knew the infinity gauntlet was in the vault. He could get them. 

He sat and read the book by the window of the cage as the fighting waged outside. He saw Thor and his 'friends' fighting the escaping prisoners.

__-

 

  
Thor stood in his coat. he wanted something. Loki had reviled his disheveled self. He didn't care if Thor pitied him for not getting to attend his mother's funeral. Thor was cold. Loki was hurt. He could have saved her.

  
He stood up and fixed his cloths and his hair as he listened to Thor's escape plan. "..We will go to the throne room. the Dark Elf ship is still there. We just have to get the Aether as far from Asgard as possible."

  
"And you think no one will try and shoot us down?"

  
"I'm hoping they will." Thor then grabbed Loki's arm and he winced in pain.

  
"Hey! ow!"

 

"I know you know of portals to travel. you will take us through. Out of sight of Malekith."

 

"Have you thought about how you are going to get it out?" Loki then made a stabbing gesture. "Well she is only a mortal, we could cut it out easy enough." He smiled and Thor slammed him into the wall.

 

"No! You will not harm Jane!"

Loki then backed up. "Ok, I'm sorry." Loki then walked down the halls with Thor. He seethed with jealousy. How could he love her? He hardly knew her. Loki knew him his whole life.

Loki then felt the jealousy grow. He then paused. he wasn't listening to Thor anymore. He had his own thoughts swamping him. He was jealous, because he loved Thor. He looked up at his brother. He could take the reality stone when Malekith draws out the Aether. He had his sacrifice. Thor.

 

Loki began to formulate his plan. he would escape with the Aether. The convergence would end and Maliketh would be defeated. Loki could sneak back to Asgard, get the Teseract and he knew Thor would probably want to got to Earth to be with his 'mortal'. Loki scrunched up his face in disgust.

_-_

Loki lay in Thor's arms. Thor was crying. Loki was shocked but it would make his plan work.

  
"I'll tell father what you did here today.." Thor stroked his cheek and looked like he was going to kiss him.

"I didn't do it for him.." Loki closed his eyes. Thor screamed out. Loki smiled internally. 'I did it for me'. Thor pulled him close to his chest. The wind began to pick up. He lay Loki back down. Thor stood over him and looked towards Jane. Loki repeated a mantra to himself. 'please don't bury me, please don't bury me.' Then he heard footsteps walk away.

Loki slowly opened one eye and saw them walk off arm in arm to a cave nearby.

Loki then sat up and pouted. "Shame on you brother! not even giving me a proper send off?!" Loki stood and brushed off the dirt. He then cast a glamour to look like an

Einherjar guard. "Time to go talk to 'dad'." Loki headed back to the skiff.

_-_

 

Loki was laughing internally. It was so easy. He watch Thor walk away from the throne. He gave a cocky smile and dropped his Odin glamour.

"No... thank you."

He had it all. and now he could resume his plan to get the stones. he knew that the Aether was going to the Collector, he pretty much told Sif to take it there, from there it would be easy to get the power stone. He knew SHEILD had the mind stone and the Time stone was not far from there. 

His plan was working. it was so easy. He sat on Hlidskjalf and watched what Thor was doing on Earth. He smiled as he watched him fight.

 

_-_

 

It was nearly a month later when Loki got his best vision yet. 

 

Thor was using up all the hot water. he was singing loudly and drinig a beer. Jane then yelled at him.

"Thor! what are you doing?!"

He stepped out of the shower naked and shrugged as he put his empty beer bottle on the shelf next to the shampoo. He walked out of the room and dripped water on the carpet as he walked to the fridge to get another beer. He grabbed some fried chicken and walked over to the table scoffing it as he ate. Licking his fingers. "Love this stuff!" He sat down at the table where Jane was working. She stood furious with her arm folded. Thor was oblivious and he then started to drop his greasy chicken bones on the papers on the table. 

Jane's papers. "That's it! I have had it with you!" She screamed. Thor looked dumbfounded and shocked. He had done something wrong, again. But Jane would just yell at him and not correct him. 

"What?" Thor looked down and realised the chicken bones. "Oh." he then scrunched up the papers around the bones and put them in the trash. "There. all cleaned up." he smiled.

"My research notes!" Jane ran over to the bin and pulled them out. they were now covered in bin juice. She glared at him.

"I don't understand. Loki tells me what i need to fix when i brake something of his."

"Well? isn't it obvious?"

"I'm not a mind reader Jane." Thor walked back to the bedroom and got dressed. "Loki would.. 

"Loki? that idiot? You keep yammering about him.. he killed all those people and tried to take over the planet, he is evil!"

"No!" Thor turn. he never got angry at her before. "Loki was not evil!" He called Mjolnir and readied for a fight. "He was my brother and I loved him! Do you remember how he saved your life?! and now he's dead." Thor felt his chest tighten. 

"I think you should leave." She softly said and pointed to the door. "And don't come back. We're finished." 

"Fine!" Thor grabbed his amour and stormed out.

 

_-_

Loki gasped. Thor did care. He sad back as Odin and relaxed as he looked down and the proposal for a statue to honour Loki's heroic death.

  
_-_

 

Everything was peaceful. Loki had forgotten about going after the infinity stones. He was having too much fun being Odin. He sat cheering on the play. he had seen it more than a hundred times he still loved it. He didn't even notice Thor standing in the crowd with Surtur's skull strapped to his back.

  
_-_

It had been a ruff couple of days. Odin dead, Hela dead, Asgard destroyed. Loki stood with Thor after the coronation. Everyone had left and was looking for somewhere to sleep.

  
Loki paused and listened to the silence. He realised he hadn't had a chance to talk to Thor since he found Loki impersonating Odin. He tried to talk to him on Sakaar, but Thor was being stubborn.

  
Loki looked over at him. he then realised he was in his blind spot. Loki moved in front and sat down on the floor next to his throne. Thor smiled and sighed. he placed his hand on Loki's hair and stroked his long hair behind his ear.

  
Loki smirked. "Dont be jealous of my hair brother." They both chuckled. Loki then looked up at his brother. Thor didn't stop stroking his hair. "..Your hair looks better short."

"Loki, I'm glad you stayed."

  
"You didn't make it easy for me when you left me on Sakaar." Loki leaned into Thor's legs. Thor then began to plat a small braid into Loki's long black hair.

  
"I knew you would come." Thor then leaned down and whispered to him. "You can live without me.."

  
It was almost seductive. Loki blushed and was glad he facing away. He had to cover up his feelings. "it is you who cant live without me. You always miss me when I'm gone." Loki smiled up at Thor.

  
Thor then jump on Loki and pinned him to the floor. "Thats cause you keep faking your death!" He laughed. they wrestled for a bit. Thor easily won. Loki didn't fight back. it was like when they were younger. before Loki knew he wasn't Aesir. Loki then remembered his plan. The infinity stones.

  
He relaxed and reached up and cupped Thor's cheek. "Thor..."

Thor looked confused. "Brother?"

"No.." Loki whispered. 

"You are." Thor smiled hopefully.

Loki then moved from under him and sat up. "I cant be." Loki sighed and looked away. Thor was concerned. 

"Loki? What's wrong?" Thor sat on the floor next to him. he put his arm over his shoulder. "Please." Thor put his finger gently under his chin and turned Loki's face towards him. "Oh Loki!" he saw the tears streaming down his face.

Thor pulled him in a tight hug. Loki gripped him tight and began to sob. Thor comforted him and stoked his back. he knew not to press Loki for anything. He would tell him in time. Loki always confided in him. But Thor never new the bombshell he was going to drop.

"Thor I need..." He stuttered and pushed back to see his face. "I need you to love me."

"I do brother!" Thor smiled widely and cupped Loki's cheek and stroked the tear from his cheek with his thumb.

"No.. not as your brother.."

Thor was confused. "But Loki, you are my brother. Incest is a sin."

"For fuck's sake Thor.. I'm not even Aesir!"

"But men don't sleep with men.. that's also a sin." Thor was really dumb some time.

"Didn't you ever notice how 'friendly' the elves on Vanir were to members of the same sex?"

"I just thought they were good friends."

"You're such a fool. Even Fandral often slept with as many men as women."

"No.. really?" Thor was surprised. 

"It's common for the Einhajar to even get pleasure from each other on long missions." Loki then smirked. "You never heard of the Valkyries? The sisterhood didn't get any pleasure from men."

"Now I know that's a lie." Thor was in denial.

Loki shook his head. "Even on your precious Earth the men can marry other men."

"That's silly! men cant get men pregnant! i men that's the only reason you would marry.. to make babies.. right?" Thor was unsure of himself. But Loki often confused him.  
Loki slapped him and stormed off.

"Loki?" Thor rubbed his cheek. He groaned and walked off to ask someone to help.

Thor found himself outside Brunhilde's chambers. He knocked softly. She emerged.. drinking.

"Yes my king?" he smiled.

"Um.. did you have sex with other Valkyries...?" Thor started to talk.

Brunhilde gaped her mouth in shock as Thor kept talking.

"I mean its not like you could.. cause sex is when a man puts his penis in.. well. women don't have them so I guess, Loki was wrong and you wouldn't want to have sex with other women.. i mean.. cause you couldn't love a woman like a man woul.." 

Slap. She hit him and slammed shut the door.

Thor rubbed his other cheek. This was getting ridiculous. Had he upset her too? He needed answers. Thor needed someone smart who wouldn't slap him. He wondered around looking. then he found him. Banner.

Thor walked over to the man sitting with an oversized clothing, eating a large roast something. Thor walked over and sat beside him. 

"Oh Thor!" He seemed happy and offered him a leg bone. "Want some? it's delicious.. I don't know what it is but it tastes great."

"No. thanks." Thor signed. "Bruce I need some help."

"Sure. with what?"

"Do men.. I mean.. can men love other men?" Thor nervously said.

Bruce responded without thinking. "Sure. men and women do all the time."

"I mean more than as broth.. i mean.. fami.. " Thor didn't want to say too much. "Like two random men, who aren't related.. love each other... like want to have sex?"

Bruce was quick and he knew Thor meant brother. Loki. He got why he was pretending. He decided to spare him the embarrassment and not let on. "Oh so there is a couple of men on the ship who are in love? that's nice. Did they want to get married or something?"

"Married? Loki said.. well on your world they.. can."

"Yes." Bruce was confused. 

"But they cant breed."

"Thor, people don't marry just to make babies. they do it for love.. life long companionship!" Bruce stood up and patted his back. "Besides, you don't have to breed. people adopt children."

He smiled and walked off to his room.

Thor was now catching on. Loki wanted companionship. Thor smiled. So did he. with everyone in their family gone, he still had Loki. He stood up and went back to the bedroom.

__-

Thor opened the door and saw the lights were out. Loki was asleep in his bed. He smiled. he was glad he hadn't run off and he chose to sulk where he knew Thor would have to come back to.

He slowly undressed down to his small clothes and climbed in under the sheets behind him. They had slept together as children, right up till Thor hit his majority. Then Odin gave him his own room and he swiftly grew apart from Loki. He wondered why.

"Loki?" He moved up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Please, can you tell me something?"

Loki didnt turn. "What?" He whispered still angry.

"When I moved to my own room. why did you not want to be as close to me?"

"What?" he turned over. "When? Are you talking about when we were young?" Loki sat up.

"Yeah. when I was in majority. You didn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Really?" Loki raised his eyebrow. "Thor, you started to sleep with all those women. every night. you never had time for me." Loki reminded him.

"Oh. yeah. that." Thor remembered he often had more than one a night. "Sorry." He spooned Loki and put his arm over his and placed his hand gently on Loki's. he then slowly interlaced their fingers. "Tell me. when did you start to love me.. like more than a brother? was it on Sakaar?"

"No. before that."

"surely not on Midgard."

"Before that. When I reached majority..." Loki released his hand. 

Thor just realised Loki had been living with this his whole life. "Did you sleep with women to remind yourself of what was right?"

"What?" Loki sat suddenly and shoved Thor back. "What women? I dont like women Thor? Dont you get it?" Loki jumped out of bed.

Thor had to diffuse this or he would run. "Not what I meant.. I mean..Well I don't know what I mean. I just thought you were fine."

"I wasn't. Father caught me. he punished me. he knew I was ... fantasizing about you..." Loki dropped his gaze. 

"So who did you go with after that?"

"No one you fool. I never..." a tear fell from Loki's eyes. "I couldn't betray my... feelings."

Thor then realised Loki was a virgin. he had waited for Thor but he never gave him a chance. He was always with his friends or random women, or he was too pig headed and was fighting with him. Thor realised he had to take the initiative. let Loki save face. He marcher up to him and grabbed his face and paused. looking in to his eyes, then he kissed him deeply, passionately.

Loki moaned and grabbed Thor's wrists and then relaxed his grip and accepted the kiss. he had longed for this. Loki closed his eyes and tears of joy ran down his face.

The kiss was long and deep and Thor began to realise what he was missing, what Loki was feeling all along. 

They broke off the kiss and then put there foreheads together in a mutual laugh. Thor put his arm over Loki's shoulder and they walked over to the window. 

Thor smiled widely and then looked over to Loki. "Happy now brother?"

"Very." Loki bumped into his shoulder playfully. He sighed and they looked out to the night sky. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?"

"Of course, they love me there."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think its a good idea to bring me back to Earth?" Loki smiled and Thor took his hand and squeezed.

"Probably not. But don't worry. These things have a way of working out."  


End file.
